Scrimmage Wikia
Welcome to Aemili A war filled planet where ones magical strength determines your place in the world, though there are some who don't accept magic into their lives and battle the magic users with advance weaponry. The Queen is the largest leader of the non-magic beings and she is constantly plotting the destruction of the magical spirits. The Wizard King is the only thing stopping The Queen from a full frontal attack on wizards and witches. The Wizard King leads an army of elite magi to dispel any non-magic beings from attacking. The Wizard King rules over Erus the Kingdom of Magic but has alliances with many of the magic clans and vows to protect them. The World is protected by gods who take forms of simplistic creatures to maintain complete order. Not long ago the dwarf planet Lupo was created to orbit just outside of the moons. The world is in constant imbalance of the Higher Beings those who powers control the future, past, and present of Aemili Wizardry & Witchcraft The Magical Arts of this world isn't taken lightly. Magicians all over the world are in constant competition to be better than one another and to gain reputation into better magic clans to further their education and power. The types and mixtures of mystical powers are endless and not two wizards are exactly the same. There are two leaders of the lawful magicians The Wizard King and Shalareth. Each enchanter upon entering the magical realm is given a set of rules that must be obeyed by all magical clans. The rules are as followed. The Laws of Sorcery * Magic is different to everyone so be wary of the powers each individual has. * Killing using magic is allowed only when a wizard is threatened (Aside from wizard battle). * If a person is killed they under no circumstances shall be brought back. There cosmic being has joined the gods above if you take them away the gods will take someone else. * Respect the Magic Gods as well as the chief of the clans and The Wizard King. * Upon encounter, if any, with the Lazulian Empire or there allies must be captured and brought directly to Erus for the trial. * The Art of Demons is only condoned in the Underbelly and is banished from the Lawful Society. * Magic is a balancing act if you use your powers selfishly then the Magic Gods will punish you justly. * If you meet a Magician not following the Laws of Sorcery contact the authorities of the nearest Clan. Focuses The planet Aemili is home to millions of creatures but the list below is specific to the ones who directly change the ways of the world, they are tracked by the gods above and there cosmic destiny is written in stone. Cosmic Destiny * Kyd - Shaman of the Forest * Eklis - ??? * Bogart - Non magical * Grobus - Fire Wizard and Loremaster of Magic Wars * Valarie - Magic of the Fiend Wolf * Bell - Portal Novice * Dania - Sword Dancer; Owner of Julana Potion Shop * Harold Everbloom - Potion Walker * Sahra - ??? * Vanessa the Interdimensional Firelord Category:Browse